Une simple conversation
by Sofya29
Summary: Puck avait un frère dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il regarda son téléphone et alla dans son répertoire. Il fit défiler les noms jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un en particulier. Celui de Rachel.


**Disclaimer :** _Glee_ est une série de Ryan Murphy.

_**Une simple conversation**_

Puck raccrocha le téléphone et soupira. Monsieur Schuester venait de l'appeler. Apparemment, il avait un frère. Un frère dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais cette nouvelle ne l'avait surpris qu'à moitié. Après tout, il devait avoir un tas d'autres frères et sœurs dans tout l'Ohio. Monsieur Schuester lui avait demandé de venir à Lima et parler à son frère. Jake. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puck regarda son téléphone et alla dans son répertoire. Il fit défiler les noms jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un en particulier. Celui de Rachel. Ils s'étaient parlés que deux ou trois fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Lima. Mais il avait besoin de parler à une amie et il savait que Rachel comprendrait.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Glee Club au lycée, elle avait toujours été là pour l'écouter, même quand il ne le méritait pas forcément. Elle avait été là à la naissance de Beth, quand il s'était fait arrêter ou quand il se trouvait trop stupide pour avoir son diplôme.

Il composa le numéro et attendit. Une sonnerie. Deux sonnerie et elle décrocha.

« Allô !

-Rachel.

-Noah ? »

Elle était surprise et ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il l'appelle. Ils commencèrent à discuter de banalités, jusqu'à ce que Rachel finisse par lui demander :

« Noah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Puck soupira. S'il voulait lui parler, c'était le moment.

« Monsieur Schuester vient de m'appeler. Mon frère est à McKinley.

-Tu as un frère ? »

Entendre quelqu'un le dire à haute voix lui semblait encore plus réel.

« Il s'appelle Jake.

-Tu n'en avais jamais parlé, dit Rachel.

-Je n'étais même pas au courant. »

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se souvenait quand il était enfant de ces disputes incessantes entre ses parents à cause d'un bébé. Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec sa mère car il voyait bien que ça la rendait triste et avec le temps, il avait fini par oublier cette histoire.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire monsieur Schuester dans cette histoire, dit Rachel.

-Jake causerait quelques problèmes. Il a même balancer des partitions lors des auditions pour le Glee Club. Schuester pense que je pourrais l'aider et peut-être le faire accepter à rejoindre le Glee Club. D'après lui, ça pourrait l'aider comme ça a été le cas pour moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Puck soupira.

« J'en sais rien. Après tout, je ne le connais même pas.

-Pourtant c'est ton frère. »

C'était dit. Jake était son frère. Qu'il le veuille où non et il avait besoin de lui.

« C'est vrai. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Et toi dis-moi, reprit-il. Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie new-yorkaise ?

-Mieux maintenant que Kurt est là. On a pris un appartement ensemble. Ce n'est pas le meilleur quartier qu'il soit, mais au moins c'est chez nous.

-Et la NYADA ?

-Génial, oui, vraiment. Tout se passe bien. »

Puck sut au son de sa voix que tout ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'elle le disait.

« Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça, dit-il. »

Rachel soupira.

« Ma prof de danse me déteste depuis le premier jour. »

Rachel continua de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait à la NYADA et Puck l'écouta. Sa professeur de danse la détestait peut-être, mais elle avait réussi à impressionner Carmen Tibideaux lors de son premier cours. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Rachel finisse par lui demander :

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Finn ?

-Pas depuis que je suis arrivé à L.A. »

Rachel ne répondit rien et Puck décida de changer de sujet. Il se doutait bien que parler de Finn était un sujet sensible.

« Sam m'a appelé. Tu savais qu'ils refaisaient une semaine Britney Spears au Glee Club ? »

Leur discussion continua encore de nombreuses minutes et avant de raccrocher, Rachel lui dit :

« Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision pour ton frère. »

Tous deux raccrochèrent. Parler avec Rachel l'avait aidé et maintenant il savait quoi faire concernant Jake. Il attrapa les clés de sa voiture et prit la route en direction de Lima.

_**Fin**_


End file.
